Kingdom XIII, Organization Hearts
by xXyami-no-tenchiXx
Summary: HOT SWEATY MAN SEX AND MORE. High school student cliche.Mainly yaoi and yuri pairings. WARNING:RAPE,MOLESTATION,ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. I don't really know where this story is going so yeah I'm just going chapter from chapter.RiSO,AkuDemy,Zexmas


Written by: yaminotenshi

Typed by: Xxsesshy-maruxX

Comments made by: sa-chan

This story was written by yaminotenshi, but since we made an agreement that she would be my scanner whore and scan all of my pictures onto her computer for me, I, Xxsesshy-maruxX, will be her typing whore and type out her story onto my computer. Before this story was typed, however, a fellow yaoi fan read over it and made her own little comments, which will show up throughout the plot...I'm sure you wont miss them.

A.N. I wrote another fic since I have nothing else better to do with my time than to write the fantasies of two game/anime characters who have relationships.

Title: Kingdom XIII, Organization Hearts

Rating: M

Sora's POV

-In the band house-

"Riku!" I yelled trying to wake him up.

"Five more minutes." he said.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school."

"Fuck school." He said and flipped onto his back.

I straddled his waste and blew into his ear. "Wakey wakey." His eyes shot open.

"Sora, get off!"

"Only if you'll get up."

"Fine, I'm up, now get off!"

"Okay." I said and hopped off of him to get ready for school myself. I loved messing with Riku.

We've known each other since we were little. We know everything about each other...

...well almost everything.

He doesn't know that I like him as more than a friend.

I took a shower and got dressed before going down stairs.

"Hey Rox, hey Ax."

"Morning bro."

"Morning Sor."

My brother Roxas is known for being one of the school goths and Axel is just a flirt. Riku's just a... I heard Riku coming down the stairs with a loud yawn. I turn to look at him. He didn't even bother to button his shirt and his pants hung low on his hips. I turned around before he could see the blush on my face. He walked behind me and grabbed my ass.

"Riku, you perv!"

He gave it another squeeze and let go. "I cant help myself when I see than nice little ass and get to see that cute blush of yours."

All I did was pout.

"Cant forget that pout either." He said and poked my nose.

"Riku, quit being perverted with Sora and eat breakfast so we can go." Said Roxas.

"Yeah, we cant be late to Mr. Strife's class." commented Axel.

"You just want to hurry and leave so you can grope on your Demy-kun before class." Riku said.

"He just cant wait until tonight when Demyx moves in with us," Roxas said and took a bite of his burnt toast.

"I guess Sora will be sharing a room with me from now on." Riku said looking at me with an evil grin. "We'll have to share a bed too...I wonder how you are in bed." I squealed and blushed, thinking about all the things he might try to do to me at night. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Off to school we go."

(There's no sex on this page...BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - sa-chan)

Axel's POV

-At Destiny High-

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Strife."

"Today we will be studying the Edo period..."

"This class is so boring." I complained.

"Then lets make it interesting." said Demyx. He hid his hand under our conjoined desks and massaged my thigh. He moved higher and higher, waking up my not-so-little friend. I tried to concentrate on what was in the book and not moaning. He used two fingers to rub my length through the cloth, then he unbuttoned my pants, pulled down the zipper and released my cock from the tight confidences. He used his thumb to rub the head and then slowly rubbed up and down. He removed his hand and replaced it with his warm mouth.

I bit my lip and tried not to show any emotions.

His tongue made patterns as he sucked harder with each pump and used his free hand to massage my balls. He pulled it out of his mouth until the head was only in and sucked it and used the other hand to pump the rest of my cock.

That did it for me; I came and he swallowed all of it, making sure not to miss a drop. I managed to reduce any noise to a sigh, which I guess the class had mistaken for boredom...

(Demyx lost his oral virginity hahaha - sa-chan)

Sora's POV

-In math class-

"Sora."

"Yes Mr. Leonheart?"

"Come to the board and do this equation."

"Yes sir." I got up and did the complex-looking equation. I completed the problem with ease and then went back to my seat in front of Riku.

"Good work Sora. Now do the rest of the equations on page 508." Mr Leonheart sat at his desk and began to grade papers from homework and tests.

"Possess, Sora..."

"Yeah Riku?"

"I have something very important I want to tell you. Meet me by the sakura trees at lunch."

"Okay." We continued to do our work in silence until the bell rang and we had to go. He walked me to class like always and we talked about random things.

"I want some Twix and nacho cheese..."

"Sora, how can you eat that?"

"Simple, Its good!" (A.N. It really is!!)

"Guess I better be going now so I can annoy goth boy a little before class."

"Just don't annoy my brother too much, you know how he gets..."

"Yeah, yeah."

I watch his ass as he walked away and walked into the class before anyone noticed.

Riku's POV

I wish i didn't have to leave Sora... I'm so nervous about telling him how i feel. I hope he feels the same way. What if he doesn't? What if he's disgusted by the thought?

What if...

...I cant think like that.

I see Roxas so i decide to be evil. I sneak behind him and wrap my arms around his waste.

"Hello sexy."

"RIKU GET YOUR RETARTED ASS OFF OF ME!! YOU KNOW I'M NOT GAY!!"

"You're right, we're only half gay. Besides, you know you want it goth boy."

"Riku, quit teasing Roxas."

"Awww, come on Namine, teasing him is so much fun." all she did was stare at me. "Fine." I let go of him and he went to hug his 'savior'. "You two make such a cute couple." They both blushed.

The bell rang so we rushed to our seats. Damn i hate this class...

-At lunch-

I wait at the sakura trees for Sora. I sit beneath one and watch as the petals fall off of the trees, trying to look normal and not show how nervous i was. I see him walking through the petals; it made him look so much more innocent and cuter than usual.

I stood and waited for him to get close to me. He stopped a foot away from me and gave me a bright smile.

"Hey Riku, what did you want to tell me?"

I pulled him into a tight embrace and brought my lips close to his ears. "I want to tell you that i love you." I tightened my hold on him, for a while he didn't do anything; i was so scared. Then he hugged me in return and buried his face into my neck.

"I love you too, I love you so much."

I was so happy, i kissed every part of him that i could. I paused at his neck when i heard him moan. I found a more sensitive spot on his neck and sucked on it, he leaned his head back and released another moan. I pulled away an kissed him hard; he tasted of vanilla and peppermint. My hands found their way to his ass and pulled him closer. I licked his bottom lip, hoping he would get the hint. When he opened his mouth, i quickly slip my tongue in and force his to dance with mine. I gave one cheek a smack and deepened the kiss.

He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling us as close as possible. I could feel his hardness against mine and i spanked him again, a little harder than the last time. He moaned again and grinded against me.

Seems like my innocent little Sora has a kink for pain...

Unfortunately we had to breathe so i broke the kiss.

"It's about time you two got together."

"K-Kairi! How long have you been standing there?" Sora stuttered. The grin on her face widened.

"Since you two started making out."

The blush on Sora's face spread and he buried his face in my chest. "Have you been enjoying the show?"

"Oh, yes very much. Actually i would love to see more."

I looked down at Sora and he shook his head. "Sorry Kai, no more show for you."

"Awww, you guys suck!"

"Of course we do."

"Tease."

"I know."

She turned around and walked back towards the school. As soon as she disappeared, i pushed Sora against one of the trees. I wedged one of my knees between his and rubbed against the bulge in his pants.

"Riku...mmm...we cant...aahhh...do things...pant...like this...so openly."

"Don't worry, nobody will mind." I attacked the sensitive spot on his neck i found earlier. He stopped protesting and enjoyed what i was doing to him. I slipped one of my hands up his shirt and played with one of his nipples.

-RING RING-

"Damn bell." We stopped what we were doing and thought of things to get rid of our "problems". He grabbed my hand and we walked in comfortable silence.

Kairi's POV

"Namine, guess what i saw." I said with great excitement.

"What?"

"Riku and Sora finally making out." I covered my ears in time to lessen the sound of her girlish squeal.

"Are me and Namine the only hetero couple in our group of friends?"

"Seems so Roxas."

"It's about time they got together, you should see what Riku does to Sora in the house." said Demyx.

"Yet Sora always remained so clueless..." Axel added.

"With what i saw he wont be so innocent and clueless anymore."

"Sora is so going to be uke." Said Namine. (so true - sa-chan)

"What if he's seme?"

"Maybe they'll switch..."

"OK, could we stop talking about my brother's soon-to-be sex life?"

"Your just jealous because Riku gets to do it." I said

"That would have been hot, gay twincest." (sa-chan loves the twins! - sa-chan)

After that Roxas looked at Namine like she had just escaped from an mental institution. " I thought you said incest was sick."

"Only when its hetero." [A.N. this is how me and my friends really think...don't judge us. (so true - sa-chan)

"...!?"

"What? Kairi and the others think the same way."

"You people scare me..."

"YAY, WE SCARE ROXAS!"

He got up from his spot next to Namine. "I think i will slowly back away..." Axel and Demyx stood behind him and pushed him on top of Namine. She grabbed onto him to make sure he wouldn't get up.

"Now that that done, time for pyromaniac mode..." Axel lifted his palm up and soon a ball of fire began to form out of nowhere. He played with it like a little kid would with a handball. Then it just turned into steam. "Demyx, I was having fun."

"I'm sorry, but you know how much i like making steam..." Demyx said with a puppy dog pout. For me, it took a while to realize the true meaning of what he said. (ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...sex - sa-chan)

"You two are pervs."

"You're one to talk."

"Shut up."

"Ha ha, victory is mine!"

"We need therapy."

"No amount of therapy could help us." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Don't looks now but here comes Seifer and his goons."

Axel stood up. "Seifer."

"Alex."

"It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Whatever...two of the nobody crews are missing."

"Riku and Sora are none of your concern."

"We don't care about them anyway, ya know."

"Raijin, you're a dumbass, ya know."

"Shaddup, ya know."

"Shut don't go up."

"Fuck you, ya know."

"Dude, never."

We were all snickering, then we saw the creepiest teacher ever: Vexen Peine.

"Hello, my dear students."

"Hello Mr. Peine."

"I came because I needed to talk to Seifer."

"Ok, Fuu, Rai. Go somewhere else; we'll deal with the nobodies later."

"Hai"

What doesVexon want with Seifer? Why is Riku such perv? Why are my author notes so lame?

Just so some people don't get confused, Sora was sharing a room with Axel cause his was the only one with a big enough room for two beds.

please review everytime you don't a piece of my heart dies T.T


End file.
